The Last Stand
by jennedy
Summary: That was a mistake. Now you die, elf. Say hello to Jarnunvosk for me." Galbatorix's cold, black eyes clouded with tears. "Tell her I miss her." A Rider's last stand, during the Fall. Pre-Eragon. Oneshot.


The Last Stand

Galbatorix's army stretched on for miles. The traitor himself rode at it's head, smirking from the saddle of the black dragon he had stolen. Elena felt his gaze ripping right through her armor and poisoning her heart with fear.

She gripped the hilt of her sword more firmly. There were not nearly enough Riders left to stand against Galbatorix. She might as well die fighting. Kember, her sea-green dragon, hummed in agreement.

_Fight with the strength of a thousand of your kind, _he said.

_A thousand elves could not defeat Galbatorix's armies._

_But we must try._

_Of course._

Shruikan bellowed out a war cry that chilled them to the bone. Kember shook himself angrily and howled a reply, joining his voice with the two other dragons who would fight their last battle with him. The soldiers rattled their armor and shields, crying insults to drive away their own terror.

_I love you, Kember, _Elena said.

_And I you._

And then they were off. Flying high above the footsoldiers, Elena rooted out Galbatorix's strategically placed magicians and killed them with magic. One of the Forsworn collided with Alida, Kember's radiant purple mate. A cry tore from Elena's lips, mirrored by her dragon's horror, but by the time they reached Alida it was too late.

Hate and rage burned in Elena's mind, and in a fury she drained the energy from a regiment of Galbatorix's men. Strength filled her to the brim, but she was immediately repulsed by her actions.

_What am I becoming, Kember? Or rather, what has this war turned me into?_

But there was no time for conversation. Diving low above the ranks, Kember unleashed a burst of fire, while Elena attacked with inhuman grace and speed. A blood-stained hand reached up and grabbed her arm, and Elena, startled, pulled an enemy footsoldier onto Kember's back. Cursing, she hacked away the leather strips that held her legs in place and sprung to her feet, slashing the soldier from hip to shoulder right through his armor. With a precise kick, he was sent flying off Kember, crushing several other soldiers.

_Elena, what will we do for aerial combat now? The saddle is ruined! _Kember thought reproachfully.

_I would have been killed if I had not cut the saddle apart! We must just bear with it. I cannot spare the energy to fix it._

Elena looked up, checking the skies for the other rider on her side, Caleb, and his dragon, Olaf. But they had disappeared inside a mass of Forsworn dragons. She felt her heart sink. He was gone. She was the only one left.

_I am going to die, _she realized, the eventuality finally hitting home. Elena would die, and still Galbatorix would win. She would die, and still the Riders would fall. Anger filled her at the hopelessness of her situation.

_Kember, I think we should chose our deaths._

_What?_

_You heard me. We will die. It is now our descision on how it should happen. Do you agree?_

_Yes,_ he replied.

_I think Galbatorix should taste our wrath before we are done. Shall we die by his blade? Or shall we die drained of energy, swarmed by worthless footsoldiers?_

_You know my choice. Let us fly!_

Kember streaked toward Shruikan like a ballistic cannonball of scales and metal. Shruikan was much larger than him, about a year's growth so. But the little dragon clashed against his black hide with enough speed to tear through his flesh. The unnatural creature howled as Kember raked long gashes across his side. Elena laughed, attacking Galbatorix with her sword. He easily parried, counterattacking furiously.

"Join me!" he screeched over the heat of the battle. Even in this situation, his voice was pure and enticing. "You two show much promise! I can save you from death! Your lives would not be given in vain! You can still make a mark on this world!"

Elena pretended to contemplate his offer. He let his guard down for a second. A split second, but still enough for Elena to scream a short spell and flick her blade across his cheek. The cut was irrelevant, hardly more than a nick, but it was enough. She had cut Galbatorix. She would be remembered.

Galbatorix growled. "SO BE IT!" Shruikan caught Kember between his jaws and wrenched the dragon around furiously, catching his wings in his claws. Elena cried out in pain, and screamed as she was shaken from the broken saddle. Kember roared weakly as he saw his Rider free-falling to the ground, and yanked himself from Shruikan's grip. He dove after her, catching her in the saddle a mere 50 yard above the ground. Flying erratically on shredded wings, Kember keened and crashed to the ground, sending Elena flyinig. She scrambled towards her dragon as Shruikan descended like the angel of death from above, stroking his throat. Wounds deep enough to fit her hand into studded his neck like a collar. Shruikan's teeth had done more damage than he had let on.

_Elena… _Kember whispered in her head, his voice growing fainter. _Elena…_

And then his consciousness withdrew abruptly. Elena shrieked. A whole part of her soul was missing, and the raw wound rubbed against her temples like fire. She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't be gone. He was part of her. Pain took over, and she found herself screaming his name over and over. Galbatorix chuckled mercilessly, standing over her like her father would have.

"And now you know how it feels. Do you blame me for going traitor, now? Do you?"

"KEMBER!" she cried, his words burning in her mind.

"You're quite young, for an elf. How old are you? 20? 25? Much to young to be killed at battle. Join me now. It's still not too late."

Sobbing, Elena scratched in the dirt for her sword, heaving it at Galbatorix like a throwing knife. It bounced off his wards harmlessly. He laughed, if that twisted barking could be called a laugh.

"That was a mistake. Now you die, elf. Say hello to Jarnunvosk for me." Galbatorix's cold, black eyes clouded with tears. "Tell her I miss her."

Then his blade came down in a black blur, slicing through her chest. Elena coughed weakly, dropping to the dirt, her blood pooling around her, pouring from the wound. Pain flooded her senses, both from her soul and her body. But she ignored it. Soon it would be gone. Kember would find her. He would help her.

"Kember…" she crooned, and went limp. Galbatorix watched as she died, wondering how it felt. Wondering if he would ever be reunited with his Jarnunvosk as Elena was reuniting with Kember. Was this scum getting the better end of the deal?

But he pushed the thought out of his mind. There was no time for weakness here. He had a war to win.


End file.
